Meet the Ice Queen
by Hawkins
Summary: It's Lizzie, Gordo's and Miranda's freshman year at High School, and it's not how they expected it to be.


Meet the Ice Queen

Chapter 1

"Miranda! Did you get your schedule?" Lizzie asked excitedly. 

"Yeah, it just came today." Miranda waved it in front of Lizzie's face as she walked in the McGuire residence. "Is Gordo here yet?"

"He's on his way. I told him to bring his too." Lizzie took Miranda's schedule and compared it to hers. "This is so awesome! We have almost all of the same classes, except gym and I'm taking music appreciation instead of orchestra." The doorbell rang and Lizzie ran to open it.

"Hey Gordo! Let me see your schedule." She grabbed it out of his hands and scanned over it. Her face fell.

"We only have 3 classes together, Lunch, music and science."

            "What language are you taking?" Miranda asked, looking over Lizzie's shoulder.

            "Latin, my dad said it would help me somehow. Probably wants me to be a lawyer or scientist."

            "Why couldn't you take Spanish? Or any classes that aren't honors?"

            "You guys are taking honors science with me." 

            "Yeah but…" Lizzie couldn't think of something to say. "Who know high school would be so complicated?" She thought.

            "Don't worry, we'll still see each other at lunch and science." Gordo said, but none of them, including him, looked convinced.

First Day of High school

            "How are we suppose to find our way around this school? It's way too big." Miranda said, looking at the map in her hands. They were looking for the science hallway and found themselves in the social studies wing.

            "Yeah I know, I almost walked into the guy's bathroom this morning." Lizzie said, before she ran head long into something, or should I say someone?

            "Watch where you're going, Frosh." A girl said from the ground. Lizzie knocked her over. Her messenger bag spilled all of it contents over the floor. 

            "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Lizzie said, apologizing and helping the girl pick up her stuff. The spilled materials included paint supplies, textbooks, and various other novels. 

            "Don't worry, neither was I."

            "What did you call her?" Miranda asked, helping the girl off the ground.

            "A frosh, short for freshman."

            "How did you know we were freshman?" Lizzie asked, handing the girl a handful of paintbrushes and pencils that fell from her bag.

            "Only frosh's carry maps of the school." The girl dusted herself off as the bell rang. "You're lost, and look like you need help. Where are you going?"

            "Science with Mr. Stam."

            "You guys have Stam? He's an awesome teacher, he loves me since I'm taking Astronomy." The girl smiled. "I can take you there if you want."

            "Please!" The two girls begged of the older one. She just smiled and signaled them to follow her. 

            "I'll explain some things to you guys. Freshman are Froshs and sophomores are s'mores, but don't be afraid to call us that, most of us aren't too violent." She rounded a corner. "Most of the upper classmen are pretty nice and helpful, but then you find the jerks, mostly jocks and cheerleaders, who think it's funny to let you suffer and be late for class." She stopped in front of a door with a poster of the solar system on it. She opened the door and stuck her head in. "Hello Mr. Stam. I found two of your students."

            "Thank you Ice." She pushed Lizzie and Miranda in the room and headed off to her own class. The two took seats next to Gordo and listened to Mr. Stam.

            "Luckily nobody teaches on the first day or you would've missed something." He went over the rules and curriculum for the year.

            "One last thing before I let you guys talk to yourselves. If I give you time to talk at any time this year, don't abuse the freedom, and if I want to interrupt your socializing, you better not whine." He then sat at his desk and the room erupted into chatter.

            "How did you guys meet Ice?" Gordo asked.

            "You know her?"

            "Yeah she's in my Latin and math class."

            "Lizzie ran into her and knocked her over in the hallway. She called her a Frosh."

            "She kept calling Tughmen that."

            "Tughmen is in your classes??"

            "About all of them, except this one and lunch."

            "Why does she go by Ice?"

            "Her last name is Enice and she also goes by the Ice Queen."

            "How did you find this all out?"

            "Oh, well my math teacher, Ms. Cihauki, wanted all of us to tell something about each other to 'get to know' everyone. And she told us that she wants to be an artist or a actor and if not that a stock broker, she's part of 4 different clubs, and is obsessed with Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. That caused her to get in an argument with Tugmen about it." Gordo then put on a higher-pitched voice, trying to imitate her. " 'No way is Frodo the best hobbit. Merry and Pippin are clearly the best. I don't care about that ring. So what if would've destroyed Gondor? Arwen? You're bringing her up?' Then she looked at me and told me I looked like a hobbit."

            "She didn't seem like the geeky type in the hall." Gordo shrugged and picked up the map lying on Miranda's trapper keeper. 

            "Do you think we can find our way to the Lunch room after this?"

            "Oh good, it's almost 6th period!" Lizzie said. "That means only 2 more periods and we can go home!" She wasn't enjoying high school as much as she thought she would. She had to take home all of her books to get covered. The bell rang and the class just about ran out of the classroom.

            "I can't believe how thick that American Cultures book is. It's almost twice as big as my English book."

            "It has to last us two years," Gordo said as he waited for Lizzie to finish up at her locker. "Ice was telling me that next year we have to take American Cultures 2 and carry that 'bitch' of a book again."

            "She's a geek and foul mouthed," Lizzie thought as she slammed her locker and followed Gordo and Miranda to the lunchroom.

            "This place is twice as big as the Middle School one," Miranda said as she walked into it.

            "And it's probably going to be impossible to find a table," Gordo remarked, seeing that almost every table was filled. "Lizzie, can you buy me a slice of pizza and a drink? I'll find us somewhere to sit." He handed her some money and went in search of a table with 3 seats they could sit at.  He walked down one of the aisles formed by tables and saw Ice sitting by herself absorbed in a book with her head phones on. 

            "Ice? Ice!" She didn't notice he was there until he waved his hand in front of her face. She looked up at him and smiled.

            "I'm sorry David, I was off in Middle Earth frolicking with the hobbits and listening to Celtic music."

            "Call me Gordo, I don't like David."

            "Gordo…hmm, sounds like Frodo." She smiled. "So why do you grace me with your presence."

            "Me and my friends are looking for somewhere to sit, can we sit with you?"

            "Sure, I could use some company." 

            "Thanks, let me go tell them." Gordo walked up to where Lizzie and Miranda were standing.

            "Ice said we could sit with her." Lizzie and Miranda exchanged glances.

            "Better than nothing, and she did save us from detention," Lizzie thought before shrugging and following Gordo. Ice looked up as they sat down.

            "Hey, I know you two, but I don't know your names."

            "I'm Lizzie and this is Miranda." She nodded at both of them.

            "Nice to meet you again, my name's Lily Enice, but I like Ice better than Lil." She smiled and dog-eared a well-read copy of Lord of the Rings.

            "Gordo told us you are a big fan of that," Lizzie said, nodding her head at the book.

            "Did he? I'm guessing he told you about mine and Larry's discussion?"

            "Yeah, you didn't seem like the geeky type to us." Lizzie elbowed Miranda in the ribs. Ice just smiled.

            "First impressions don't give much information. What did you think I was?"

            "An artistic Goth." Lizzie said, looking the sophomore over closely. She was wearing paint covered jeans, and a black t-shirt with a skull on it with the words Dropkick Murphy's around it.

            "I'm not Goth, I just like the color black, but I am artistic. I'm also geeky, nerdy and freaky. I warn you now, hanging out with me will ruin your reputation in one way or another." She smiled and laughed.

            "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie." Ethan Craft came up to their table. "What's up?"

            "Nothing much, Ethan." She said coyly, trying not to sound too excited. "How about you?"

            "Just chilling, scooping out the high school babes." Miranda was looking on with a mix of shock, excitement, and jealously. Gordo looked sick and Ice was looking at Ethan with an eyebrow raised.

            "I'll check you lata Lizzie." Ethan winked and walked over to another table giving all of the guys sitting at it high fives.

            "Let me guess, he's a prep?" Ice asked, turning her head to the two girls sitting with her.

            "What?"

            "Prep, popular kid."

            "Oh, yeah he's the most popular boy in our grade." Lizzie informed her. "How did you know?"

            "Only preps and prep wannabe's spend that much time on their hair."

            "How much time do you spend?"

            "Five minutes at tops. Brush it and pull it back. Life is too short to spend it on looks."

            "She could use a makeover. I don't even think she's wearing makeup." Lizzie thought.

            "That's what I've been trying to tell them for years. Being popular isn't the most important thing in the world. The popular kids are probably going to turn out to be burger flippers when they get to the real world." Gordo said, finally able to share his opinion with someone without being glared at by them.

            "We just want to fit in." Ice looked at Lizzie with surprise.

            "Fit in? Fitting in si no fun. Why be like everyone else when you can be different?" Miranda and Lizzie exchanged glances again. 

            "And just when we thought one Gordo was enough, now we have Ice." Lizzie thought. She then said the thing that she regretted the moment after she said it.

            "But you don't seem to have any friends. You were sitting here all by yourself with your books." Ice looked at her with expressionless eyes.

            "I have friends." She didn't go on, just left it like that. She picked her headphones back up and put them back over her ears. Then she picked up her Lord of the Rings book and started reading again, not talking for the rest of the lunch period.

AN:// I wasn't sure if I was going to post this or not, but several people that I sent this to told me I should. Please review and tell me your honest opinion, even if it's a flame.


End file.
